Max and Scarlett
This page focuses on the interactions between Max and Scarlett. Overview In the first episode, Max and Scarlett are put on the same teams. From the start, an evil friendship forms, however as the season drags on, Max's stupidity begins to annoy Scarlett. In the end, however Scarlett goes insane and tries to take over the island. This loss of sanity ruins any remaining closeness she might have had with Max. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island In So, Uh, This Is My Team? they are placed on the same team. in the challenge she carries him in a wheel barrow. her team won the challenge so neither went to elimination. In I Love You, Grease Pig! They talk while they eat their blueberries. In the challenge Max tells Scarlett about his 'Evil" invention when Scarlett gets the pig to Max, Max tells Scarlett to put the machine on the pig she notices that it doesn't work and she fixes it and gives it to Max and smiles. Her team wins so they don't go to ellimination. In Twinning Isn't Everything, Max and Scarlett begin to develop a bond. Scarlett helps Max with his evil scheme, by giving him something sharp to use to pop the opposing team's balloons. The two, however only end up popping Sky's balloon, and afterwards, Max tells Scarlett he should be crediting him. Then they are eliminated by Shawn's balloons. At the team's first elimination, Max and Scarlett are safe. In I Love You, I Love You Knots, Max and Scarlett do not interact much, but they are seen eating berries together. In A Blast From the Past, Max tells Scarlett about a diabolical scheme, he has before he is interrupted by Chris. Afterwards, he goes up against Ella, and Scarlett throws an electric eel on his dueling stick, and he shocks Ella. At the end of the challenge, he promotes Scarlett to sidekick, which makes Scarlett angry. In Mo' Monkey Mo' Problems, Scarlett's respect for Max wanes. When Max gets a wedgie, Scarlett tells Max that he should sabotage the team. This results in his near elimination, had it not been for Ella. In This is the Pits!, Max wakes Scarlett up to help him with fire ants, however Scarlett just stands there as Max deals with his predicament. Then Max and Scarlett get stuck in the same cavern together, Scarlett is constantly annoyed by Max. And plans to eliminate him later. When the duo gets to the elevator, Max throws a remote Scarlett had back where they came from, Scarlett then states she officially hates Max. At the ceremony, Max and Sky switch teams, but not without being called a couple. Max and Scarlett do not interact in Three Zones and a Baby at all. In Hurl and Go Seek! , Max and Scarlett only interact for the challenge, they bicker and fight, and then Scarlett finds out that the island is being controlled by a computer. Scarlett tries to get rid of Max, but she cannot get him off of her back. Scarlett Fever, is where Scarlett and Max's relationship is permanently destroyed. Scarlett teams up with Max during the challenge, and they get to the control room first. Max ends up short circuiting the code panel, needed to open the door. But when Max finally gets in the room, Scarlett goes insane, and sends a robot bear after him. Max is chased out of the room. And Scarlett refuses to stop the self-destruct sequence, because she wants the million dollars. Later, Max, Shawn, Sky, Sugar, and Jasmine come up with a plan to stop Scarlett, Sky then suggests they use a broken Chris-Bot which works and Scarlett comes to collect her money. Then Max bursts in and Scarlett tries to kill him, before Sugar comes in and beats her up. Ironically, Scarlett is eliminated with Max in the end. Gallery Category:Interactions Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Conflicts Category:Former Friendships Category:Mean Characters Category:Bossy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Rage Characters Category:Temper Characters Category:Evil Scientists Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Crazy Characters Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Category:Friendships Category:Team Kinosewak Category:Rager